


Summer Uncertainty

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon tumblr user sociallyawkwardandunstable sent to gelphieheadcanons: "Glinda swears she's hallucinating from the heat when she sees a flash of green skin and a crooked smile one hot summer's afternoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Uncertainty

Glinda was lying on the grass, her entire existence consumed by how terribly hot it was. She had to be melting! Her eyes moved lazily along the sky, trailing down to the ground next to her as she realized there was nothing in the sky to look at. 

There wasn’t much to look at on the ground, either. Just grass. Green as far as she could see. In fact, the grass was almost  _worse_  because it was green, and that reminded her of Elphie. 

She sat up, frustrated. There was more to see sitting up, at least, although she could swear that the effort expended on it made her sweat even more. Ew. Still, trees were pretty.

She was just about to flop down again when she saw it. Something… in the corner of her eye. She wasn’t sure if it was real; it was hot, after all, and she could very well be hallucinating. That was what heat did to a person, after all.

But, oh, if it were real! It would be a dream. (Maybe it  _was_ a dream.)

No. She couldn’t dream that particular movement, that flash of green, that exact smile. She had only seen it for a moment, but that didn’t make it false.

"Elphie!" she cried, standing up and wobbling a bit on her heels. "Elphie, is that you?"

She could have sworn she heard a deep sigh. 

"I heard that," she called. She felt a bit silly to be yelling to what most would perceive as no one, but if it was actually Elphie, it was worth it.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around. The first thing she registered was the sheer  _greenness_  of the person in front of her. Then she took in the hat- she still wore the hat? -and she knew it must be Elphaba. 

"Oh, Elphie, I’ve missed you so much!" she cried, flinging her arms around the other. Surprisingly, Elphaba actually hugged her back for once.

"I’ve missed you too, Glinda."


End file.
